Naomi Collins
| image = File:DS 455 004.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Mrs. Collins | category = | gender = | base of operations = Collinwood; formerly at the Old House; Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Joshua Collins (husband); Jeremiah Collins (brother-in-law, deceased); Barnabas Collins (son); Sarah Collins (daughter, deceased); See Collins family for an extended list of family members.'' | year of birth = 1761 (canonical) | year of death = 1796 | first appearance = Dark Shadows: 366 | played by = Joan Bennett }} Naomi Collins was a fictional character featured in the 1960s gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Played by actress Joan Bennett, she was a central figure in the 1967-1968 storyline colloquially referred to as the "1795 Flashback". Naomi appeared in thirty-six episodes of the initial story-arc, beginning with 366 and culminating with the character's death in episode 458. Biography Notes & Trivia * Actress Joan Bennett played several characters throughout the six-year run on Dark Shadows, not the least of which included Collinwood matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. She also played Flora Collins in the "1840 Flashback" story-arc and the "1840 Parallel Time" story-arc as well as Judith Collins in the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * Reference is made to Naomi Collins in the 1970 film House of Dark Shadows. A portrait of her is hung in the main room at Collinwood. Naomi was renowned for her taste in jewelry and maintained a large collection which eventually became known as the Collins family jewels. She gave a portion of her jewels as a wedding present to her son, Barnabas Collins, when he had arranged to marry a French girl named Josette DuPres. She also gave Barnabas ownership of the Collins family estate – a large mansion that would one day become informally known as Old House. Whether or not Naomi learned that her son was a vampire was never revealed. In June of 1970, the vampire Barnabas resurfaced and introduced himself to the modern Collins family at Collinwood. He presented the mansion's matriarch, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard with an exquisite diamond necklace – the last surviving piece from the collection of missing jewels. Age discrepancies There are several inconsistencies regarding Naomi's age shown throughout the series. The plaque above her coffin the Collins family mausoleum puts her date of birth in the year 1761. This was supplied at a point in the series long before the creators ever considered expanding on the character. The 1761 date, though canonical, is an implausible year of birth as this would only make her a few years older than her son Barnabas Collins who was born no earlier than 1763. By the timeline of the 1795 flashback, this would have made Naomi only 35-years-old at the time of her death in 1796. Actress Joan Bennett was fifty-eight at the time these scenes were filmed and could never have passed for thirty-five. If one were to take the actress' relative age into consideration, Naomi Collins would have likely been born around the year 1739. See also References ---- Category:1761 character births Category:1739 character births Category:1796 character deaths Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Characters Category:Characters who are poisoned